


[Script Offer] [F4M] Warming a Ghost Girl’s Frozen Heart

by Bewonder



Category: GWA - Fandom, r/gonewildaudible, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: Creampie, Crying, F/M, Gentle Fsub to Fdom, Kissing, Shy and Lonely Ghost Girl, Strangers to Lovers, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewonder/pseuds/Bewonder
Summary: You've been wandering through the snow for what feels like weeks... You've long since lost the ability to feel your hands and feet. With hypothermia setting in and only minutes left to live, you stumble into some kind of ruined mansion lost deep within the wastes. Life leaving your eyes as you fall to the manor's frozen floor, you look up to see a pearlescent blue figure kneeling over you...





	[Script Offer] [F4M] Warming a Ghost Girl’s Frozen Heart

\---START---

That noise… A door creaking open…

A visitor…? I wonder who it could be…

A living soul… It’s.. A man… (Short Pause) His flesh is warm… It’s heat radiates just before my fingertips…

His breath is haggard… Chilled air emanates from his lips… He is tired, cold, afraid… 

He stumbles and falls, his legs take him no further… Collapsing to the floor of my frozen tomb…

I… I should save him… Can I…? (Short Pause) I have to do something… I mustn’t let him die here… 

His eyes flicker shut… An icy, dying breath… Don’t fear, human… I won’t let you go… (Voice fading out) I won’t let you go…

(Pause)

Wake up, human…

Your eyes have frozen shut… Don’t worry, they should thaw out soon… I think…

I brought you to my chambers and placed you in the bed… Your clothes were wet from the snow, so I changed you out of them… I- I hope you don’t mind…! I promise that I didn’t stare…

You are lucky to have found this place… Many wanderers have been claimed in the frozen wasteland that surrounds us… The blizzards are fierce and unrelenting…

Unfortunately, even in death, none of them ever made their way here… You are the first person I’ve seen in so many years… centuries… (Short Pause) F-forgive me if I am… Awkward…

This house is not likely to last much longer… It already lists heavily like a sinking ship… The walls crumbling to dust…

I don’t know what will happen to me when this place finally succumbs to the elements… I can only guess that I will become a wandering spirit with nowhere to call home…

But you needn’t worry yourself with my fate… All that matters is that you are safe now…

Ah…! It seems that your eyes are finally beginning to open… But…

W-wait! Please, human, do not gaze upon me… I am… Not very lady-like in my current predicament…

Um… I… Have no dress… I suppose one’s soul brings with them in death only what they had at birth…

I will just… Slip under the covers… 

There… That should help preserve my modesty… You can turn your head back now…

I hope that my close presence does not make you… uneasy…

Yes, I am partially translucent… You can see right through the bluish glow of my face… 

I hope that I do not appear scary… I know this must look very strange to you… I must look revolting…

You think I’m… pretty? (Stammering) O-oh my… No one said that of me even in life, let alone the stony statues or vacant suits of armor…

You are too kind, stranger… (Slight giggle) Thank you…

Um… Human… Might I… touch your face…? Please forgive my bluntness, but I… Have not felt the warmth of another in so very long…

(Stuttered gasp) It is so… so mesmerizing… This feeling… It fills me with an energy that I had long forgotten…

I apologize if my hands are frigid, it’s just… Now that I have felt this heat again, I find it difficult to let go…

Your skin is so soft… Like a cloud, or the finest feathered pillow…

I… I should stop… This must be making you most uncomfortable… How rude of me…

You… want me to continue? But human, it will make you too cold…! You must regain your strength if you ever are to leave this place…

I simply cannot allow myself to- O-oh…! 

Human, you are… Holding me… Your whole body presses against mine…

I feel so warm… This is… heavenly~ 

I have not felt this way since the day I passed… (Short Pause) No… I’m not quite sure I’ve ever felt this way before…

Y-you are… Gripping me so tight, human… If I could blush, my cheeks would be burning right now~…

Your face against mine… Such a wonderful feeling… (Giggle) Human, I could just… Kiss you…

(Making Out)

(Heavy Breathing) U-um… (Short Pause) This feeling is strange… A fluttering in my chest… I have only known you so briefly, and yet…

Human… Is this feeling… Love?

I think I want… To feel more of you… (Quiet) Please…

Oh- ! You flipped me onto my back… H-human…

(Slight Moan) O-ooooh… Your lips on my neck… Your hands… wandering down the curves of my body… It’s positively divine~

I must feel like some kind of squishy balloon to you… Hehehe~…

Uh… Your, um… T-thing… Is poking against me… I’m a little bit scared… I- I’ve never done this before…

Could you… Be gentle… Please…?

(Ragged Gasp) It’s… Pushing into me… More and more… O-oooh… 

Your hips… Aaaaah~… You glide like butter through me… So hard, but not too hard…

I have never felt this way before, human… No one has ever… Made love to me before… 

I’m sorry if I start to cry, it’s just… You’re the first person who… Ever wanted me…

Your warmth penetrates me… Right to my still, frozen heart… It’s almost as if I was alive again…

(Sniffling) Human, I… I think I love you… Right now, you are the obsession of my thoughts… My angel who’s come to save from this cold and lonely place…

Hold me tighter… I don’t want to ever let you go… Lose the one light that shines through my soul…

Human… I can’t… I can’t hold on any longer… I’m gonna… I’m… gonna… C-cum! (Moan) Aaaaaaah~

(Sniffling, wiping tears away) That was the most wonderful thing… I’ve ever felt… In life, or in death…

I think… It’s your turn now, human~…

Please, let me climb on top… I know I’m not very… Experienced… But I’ll do my best…

For all that you’ve given me… Making me feel like a person again… I just want to do something special for you…

I’m going to start… Rocking my hips now… (Short Pause) (Moan) Yes…

Feeling your love was absolutely blissful… But somehow it’s even better showing you just how much I love you~…

Do I… Feel good? I hope I’m doing a good job…

Can you feel it, human? My heart is pouring itself out for you… I am forever yours… Hopelessly fallen for you…

I just want to move faster… Until you burst from the sensation of my love~

(Moan) Oooooh f-fuck… That’s it… Right there… Right… there!

H-human, you are… Twitching… I think you might be getting close…

Let me lean down on you… My breasts brushing against your chest… I want to kiss you again… And again…

(Making Out) You are so perfect…

Please, human… Fill me with your warmth… A piece of you that I can hold onto forever…

My ragged, needy breath against your face… I want us to… Cum together this time…

Please… now… Let my love coax it out of you! Cum inside me, lover! Cum!!~ (Loud Moan) Aaaaaaahhh~…

There’s… so much… It seems your love is truly bountiful~…

I can feel it moving through me… Like a ball of heat that radiates with life… I don’t think I’ll ever feel cold again…

(Crying) I love you, human… I love you more than you could ever know… When this place finally turns to dust, it won’t be the end… It will be the start of our beautiful new lives together~

Let me just lie here with you… Hold you close to me… No more long and lonely nights…

(Kiss) Sleep now, human… When you awaken… I will be right here next to you~

\---END---

(All characters in this script are 18+ and are entirely fictional.)


End file.
